1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for transferring facsimile data received from the outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a fax machine having a facsimile function and a multi functional peripheral (MFP) or the like being an image forming apparatus having the facsimile function are well known. Some of apparatuses having such a facsimile function have a function of transferring received facsimile data to other fax machine or transferring the received facsimile data to other MFP or PC by Internet facsimile (iFAX) or electronic mail (E-mail) via a network. This transfer of the received facsimile data is performed through F code relay using, for example, “SUB”.
The F code relay is as follows. A box to which a prescribed number preset within 20-digit as the “SUB” is put as its name is prepared at an apparatus on a receiving side. A transfer destination of the facsimile data is set to the box in advance. When performing facsimile transmission, a sender transmits the facsimile data after adding the “SUB” to an apparatus on a transmitting side. The apparatus on the receiving side which has received the facsimile data with the “SUB” added thereto transfers or stores the received facsimile data in accordance with a transfer setting which is set to the box corresponding to the “SUB” added to the facsimile data.
As mentioned above, in the transfer of the facsimile data through the F code relay, when transmitting the facsimile data, the sender must instruct the apparatus on the receiving side to perform preset operations. Put otherwise, if the sender has not intentionally input the “SUB” to transfer the facsimile data to the preset transfer destination, the received facsimile data could not be transferred by means of the apparatus on the receiving side.
When intending to transfer the facsimile data with no “SUB” added thereto, it is possible to set a transfer setting as a unique setting. If such a setting is performed, the apparatus on the receiving side transfers the whole of the received facsimile data to the preset identical transfer destinations. However, the sender cannot change transfer destinations for each transmission origin of the facsimile data. With this situation, it is inconvenient in the case of shared use of the fax machine.
Accordingly, there is a need for an image forming apparatus which can transfer the received facsimile data in response to the transmission origin of the facsimile data even if the sender has not a consciousness of the transfer of the facsimile data by the apparatus on the receiving side when the sender transmits the facsimile data.